Love Your Baby Girl
by totallygilmore
Summary: Blaine and Kurt meet their baby girl for the first time as sixteen year old, Beth Puckerman repeats her mother's past.


**Title: **Love Your Baby Girl

**Characters: **Blaine and Kurt; Quinn and Beth

**Summary: **Blaine and Kurt meet their baby girl for the first time as sixteen year old, Beth Puckerman repeats her mother's past.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee. _If I did, it would be filled with Finchel, Quick, and Klaine fluff! And Quinn and Puck would've kept Beth.

* * *

"She's beautiful," Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled, "She looks like her mother and grandmother."

Quinn and Beth smiled at the two men.

Puck ran into the room, "I'm here! Sorry, there was traffic! Did I miss anything?"

Quinn let out a chuckle at her husband's comment. That is when Puck saw the blonde baby girl in Beth's arms.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Excuse me," a nurse said, "It's time for me to put Ms. Puckerman's baby in the nursery."

The other nurse was typing out the baby's ID tag.

"Okay, let's see here," the other nurse began, "Baby Girl, Puckerman-Wilson."

James Wilson was Beth's boyfriend.

The adults nodded.

"No," Beth spoke up, "Baby Girl, Anderson-Hummel."

"Are you sure, Beth?" Kurt asked.

"She's going to be yours. She's going to be an Anderson-Hummel. So, yes, I'm sure," she replied, smiling.

The nurse typed away, "Okay, well, I have to list her under her mother's name, but I'll put, _Baby Girl, Puckerman-Wilson/Anderson-Hummel._"

Blaine, Beth, and Kurt nodded as the nurse printed out the tag.

* * *

Quinn couldn't believe her baby girl had just had a baby girl. She was only sixteen; the same age Quinn had been when she had Beth. She hadn't wanted that for her daughter, but when Beth had told them about her pregnancy, she knew that she and Puck were going to have to be understanding, something her parents, except for her mother later on, hadn't been.

She saw Beth staring at the sleeping figure in the nursery. She whispered to Puck, "Go start the car, please."

He nodded and walked towards the door.

Quinn walked up to Beth and put her arm around her, "It's going to be okay, honey. I know this has got to be hard for you."

Beth turned towards her mother, "Do you think I'm making the right choice?"

"Only you know if you are."

"I wish I could be like you, mom. When you got pregnant with me at sixteen, you and dad kept me and raised me as teenagers. But I can't. Kurt and Blaine have waited for almost five years for a child and no one would let them adopt. I feel like they can give her a better life."

* * *

"Here you are," the nurse said as she handed Beth's baby to Blaine, "I need you to fill out one last form."

She handed the paper to Kurt, because Blaine was holding the baby.

He signed the last paper.

"Do you have a name for her?" the nurse asked.

Kurt was about to say no, when he remembered something.

"_I wish I could name her," Kurt heard Beth telling Quinn. _

"_What would you name her?" Quinn asked. _

"_Isabella."_

"_Why, 'Isabella?" _

"_Because Kurt's real mother, her name was Isabella. I don't know if he would want to name her after his mother, but I would if I could," the six month pregnant teenager replied. _

"Isabella," he announced. He saw Blaine smile, as he remembered the memory too.

The nurse nodded and wrote it down on the sheet.

"She's all yours," the nurse announced.

Blaine and Kurt saw Beth and James as they walked towards the hospital exit.

"You can visit her, whenever you would like," they told her.

James shook Kurt and Blaine's hands and took one more look at his little girl before walking towards the exit. As for Beth, she nodded and kissed the top of Isabella's head and walked out with her mother.

* * *

It was late when Kurt, Blaine, and Isabella arrived home. They quickly took the child up to the prepared nursery.

The little girl yawned as Blaine placed her in the crib.

They both placed their hands inside the crib and the little girl jolted awake and grabbed their fingers. The duo laughed.

"Hey, sweetheart," they said in unison, "It's daddy."

* * *

**This story's sequel: _Capture the Moments _**


End file.
